The Low Class Warrior
by SonAdamJackson
Summary: The normal timeline is shattered, as multiple divergences occur and throw the timeline for a new one, starting with Bardock going Super Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1: Frieza the Tyrant

**t's like my other DB fic but in the past. I LIKE BARDOCK OK?!**

**Also, it's very brutal...**

The man already declared that today would be a bad day.

He had, to list it all off, slept oddly, and as a result, his arm was a bit stiff. He tripped over his armour and proceeded to bang his head on the side table, breaking it in two. His wife would probably give him shit for it, but then he remembered the news about going to Planet Kanassa. The Low-Class Warrior; or scum, as most other snobs called him. Today would be extremely pivotal, as he later contemplated. Just like many other saiyan desires, this story begins with food.

_**The Low-Class Warrior**_

"Gine! Gine!" Bardock yelled. "Dammit. Is that woman ignoring me?" Bardock lumbered through the hall of their house, his head nearly hitting the little dangling light from the ceiling.

"Gine! I thought someone would fix this damn light!" Bardock yelled once more. Gine responded with a loud chop from the kitchen.

"Better come quickly or I'm giving away your food!" Gone responded. Bardock knew this threat was a big fat lie, but his instincts told him to dash for it.

"Jesus woman, no need throwing out the death threat," Bardock said as he sat in his chair. Leek flew down to their house as Bardock finished his meal.

"Wow man, you devoured that. I mean, your wife's cooking is good but it ain't that good." Leek commented. Gine looked up and threw a beet at him, and Leek laughed. Bardock got up and wiped his chin.

"Alright. Let's go." Bardock walked over to the counter and snatched his scouter from the table.

Bardock took one last glance at his small home. Everything in check, Gine's knives, the semi-wiped table, the mountain of dishes, and of course the little child in the very back, out in the little corner where you really had to try and find it to see the child.

"Kakarott doin well?" Leek asked as they flew off.

"Sure, I don't know. Not my problem." Bardock said, and with that, they flew to the ship.

_**Out in Space: Frieza's Ship**_

"Eradicate the saiyans?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes Zarbon, did you not hear me?" Frieza impatiently asked. A Frieza's mook looked at his spreadsheet, then back at Frieza.

"Sir, that will take a bit of time. Gathering all the saiyans would take a month or-" The Friezan mook yelled as Frieza blasted him away.

"I don't have time to wait a month, much less a week. Send out the message. I want them now."

_**Planet Kanassa**_

The Kanassan fell as Bardock punched another one. He kicked one across the dirt, it's neck-snapping from the force. He laughed, and his fist connected with another one's jaw.

"Hey! Hey Bardock! We need to go back to Planet Vegeta! Frieza's orders!" Leek yelled across the field.

"Please! Stop it!" The Kanassan said. Bardock lifted him up by the collar. The Kanassan suddenly flowed, and Bardock blinked. His body jolted.

"Naw," Bardock said. He kicked him in the face and threw him off the cliff.

"Alright, I'm coming," Bardock responded.

_**Ship**_

"I can't shake off the feeling that we're walking to our deaths," Bardock responded. Leek nervously laughed.

"What do you mean Bardock? That idiot Fri-"

"Take your scouter off." Bardock interrupted. Leek jolted and took the scouter off.

"Ah, crap," Leek said.

**Planet Vegeta: Main Ship Traffic Center**

"Heya Bardock." A huge saiyan lumbered over to them. "Did you hear the message?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course, I did. Why else would I be here, dumbass?" Bardock added. Beet looked down in shame, but his face brightened up.

"What do ya think they need us for? Maybe a fortress planet that they need us to raid?" Beet theorized. Bardock shrugged and continued on his way.

"Uh… hey Bardock? I got a little place to go to. Vegeta's orders." Leek told him. Bardock nodded.

"They were also askin bout the super saiyan. They finally heard that dumb legend. Wonder who told em." Beet said. Bardock t

_**Planet Vegeta: Bardock's home**_

"WHAT! BUT… BARDOCK! WHY? JUST BECAUSE OF SOME DUMB FEELING?" Gine screamed at him. Bardock stood uncomfortably, tapping his armor with his index finger.

"Gine, they're talking about the legendary super saiyan. Like I've told you, they're afraid of it appearing again. I'm sorry, but we can get him back if I'm wrong." Gine collapsed onto a chair and put her hands to her face. She looked up.

"Fine. FINE!" Gine said. Bardock flinched.

"Also, um, I think you should go as well…" Bardock muttered. Gine looked up and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead, tears formed at her eyes and she hugged Bardock.

"I'll go. My power level should be low enough to not attract any attention…" Gine started to say.

"No. I've found a way to hide my power. You have to concentrate on your power, feeling it. Then try and make it smaller. I picture it as a large orb thing, and you have to push it in to keep it in check." Bardock explained. Gine tried, and Bardock grabbed the scouter, scanning Gine's power.

"50! That should be enough to hide it. That's a high power level for a baby, but it's still good. I've already got the ship ready. Take it and leave; it's already getting dark." Bardock turned around and started to walk away.

"Bardock! Stop!" Gine called. Bardock turned, and Gine smashed into him, crying and sobbing, her tears running down the hard armor of the Low-Class Warrior.

"How will you defeat him? I heard he has a power of over 100,000! And he can also transform!" Gine asked. Bardock turned off his scouter and sighed.

"On Kanassa, this guy touched me. He was a fighter, and my body jolted with power. Since then, I could feel my power increasing. I think I'm at 520,000, and it's still going up fast. I'll meet up with you. I promise."

_**Showdown…**_

Bardock looked at the sky as an enormous amount of soldiers charging. He smirked and raised one hand.

"Die." He said. The small blast wiped the soldiers from existence, and Frieza leaned forward.

"Oh?" He chuckled, and his finger poked out from his arms. The ki blast didn't connect, as Bardock slapped it away.

"Zarbon, Dodoria," Frieza ordered. The two dashed at the lone saiyan warrior, but Bardock was ready. Dodoria's pink fist shot towards Bardock's face, but Bardock caught it with a smile. He clenched his fist, and Dodoria screamed in pain as his fist was ripped from the fat pink arm it originated from.

Zarbon dashed towards Bardock, but Bardock dodged Zarbon's punch and slammed his knee into Zarbon's stomach. Bardock finished his attack by slamming his hand through Zarbon's chest and throwing him at Frieza. Frieza sighed and flicked Zarbon away.

Dodoria yelled and charged towards Bardock, but the saiyan warrior sighed and punched the air. Ripples were created, and the air punch broke through Dodoria's chest. Dodoria's eyes went blank as life left his body.

"Very impressive monkey." Frieza lifted his finger upwards. "But it proves nothing." An enormous ball loomed over Planet Vegeta as down below, saiyans stumbled over each other, running and flying towards evac ships.

"Do your worst, _lizard_, before I send you to the depths of hell," Bardock smirked. Frieza flicked his finger downwards, and the gigantic ball headed towards the saiyan warrior. He lifted his hands up as the ball collided with his hands.

"Is this… all you have!" Bardock grunted. He smiled. Bardock punched the ball, sending it upwards, nearly hitting Frieza.

"That felt like nothing." Bardock lied. It was actually quite strong, but at least now he had confirmation that he was stronger. By a large margin.

"Very impressive. How-" Frieza spat as Bardock smiled. Bardock dug his fist even more into Frieza's stomach.

"What were you sayin?" Bardock grabbed Frieza's horn and threw him, and Frieza slammed into his ship, making a large dent. Bardock threw the little pod, and it broke apart just before impact.

"Ah, crap," Bardock said. Frieza huffed and stood up.

"I can transform, as you may know, and I think I'll do that now," Frieza said angrily. His body stretched and shined, and his horns enlarged.

"Ah, my second form." Frieza's now deep voice stated. "Over one million." Bardock clenched his fist and screamed, unleashing his fury.

"Dammit! I didn't think I would have to go this damn far! Fine!" Bardock roared. His power rose, shooting up higher than any other saiyan before him.

"Die! **FRIEZA!**" Bardock screamed. He dashed towards Frieza and barraged him with punches. Bardock dodged Frieza's punch and bashed his head in with his elbow.

"**REBEL! BLAST!**" Bardock roared. Frieza screamed and Bardock smiled while taking deep breaths. Frieza coughed and huffed.

"This is why I will get RID OF YOU FILTHY SAIYANS!" Frieza yelled, his voice becoming raspy. His head enlarged while his horns shortened. His tail grew longer and wider and 4 holes evenly spaced appeared on his head. Horns popped out and he spoke.

"This form isn't my last, but I'm still joyful that I can use it to destroy a monkey like you!" Frieza screamed.

**Power Level Check:**

**Bardock: 2,500,000 **

**Frieza: 2,120,000**

**PLANET VEGETA **

**Age 737 **

"Go for the ships! The ships!" One of the soldiers yelled, her voice shrill. Saiyans flew towards the dock as a few brave ones battled some soldiers. A huge explosion went off all over their heads. Fasha looked up to see Bardock smashing his elbow into Frieza's head, while Frieza shot beams towards the planet, blowing up houses.

"Stand down woman!" A voice from behind commanded. Fasha whirled around and kicked the soldier in the stomach. Suddenly, the golden aura from the sky shone on the saiyans, blinding them.

**Bardock**

Bardock screamed in anger as Frieza's new "final form" was beating him around, toying with him. He could tell that Frieza wasn't using his full power and that Frieza's Power currently was somewhere in the 4,000,00 range. He knew that his own power was a meager 2,500,000 and that he wouldn't stand a chance for long.

"Bardock, correct?" Frieza asked him. Bardock choked as Frieza tightened the tail grip on the saiyan. Bardock tried to scream, but it was cut short by Frieza punching the saiyan on the face.

"What did you say?" Frieza mocked. Bardock spat blood and groaned as Frieza let go of the saiyan.

"As much as I like beating you saiyan, I have a schedule and I must get rid of you before my other, eh, meetings," Frieza said curtly. Bardock looked up, frustrated and angry.

"Goodbye, saiyan." Frieza lifted his finger, and an enormous ball the size of Planet Vegeta appeared, red and malicious. Frieza chuckled and threw the ball, and Bardock huffed.

"Dammit…" Bardock whispered. He raised both his arms, even though they were sore and destroyed. The ball passed through them, and Bardock screamed from the intense heat. His armor and skin burned, and his tail flailed around. He grabbed his bloody bandanna and roared, and his mind flashed back.

**1 year earlier...**

"But, why?" Bardock demanded. Toma chuckled, before squeezing his stomach. Blood trickled from Toma's face.

"I'm out of luck this time. Fasha's still alive. Keep it that way. I-I want you to. Please. Do it so-So that when you defeat that bastard Frieza, you can avenge me, and-and everyone else." Toma coughed and his other hand went to his swollen eye.

"Damn that Dodoria." Toma smiled, showing his bloody mouth, with 4 teeth missing.

"What?!" Bardock looked at him in horror. Toma chuckled once more and his hand went limp. His head went weak as he took his final breath.

"Bye, Bardock," Toma whispered. His eyes rolled to his head, and Bardock clenched his fists. He took a piece of cloth and tried to clean the face, but just a few taps filled the cloth with blood.

Ever since then he had gone back, he wasn't the same. He was more silent and a bit sadder while growing protective of his friends. Fasha had changed her identity and face, hiding from the Frieza force while the saiyans feigned ignorance as a small show of rebellion.

**The Present…**

"Dammit, **ALL!**" Bardock roared. The planet-destroying blast was ripped in two, and Bardock through the blasts elsewhere. He didn't know where they landed. All that mattered was murdering anything and anyone to get to Frieza. His eyes flickered from his normal black to aqua blue while his hair rose upwards. He grasped his head and grabbed the bandana. It was the day that his best friend died and he had failed. _He had failed_. Bardock screamed impossibly louder and Frieza's normal behavior flickered for a single second. Bardock roared and his eyes solidified as a bright aura blue and his hair stood straight up and yellow.

"What the h-" Bardock's fist connected with Frieza's face and Bardock slammed his foot down onto Frieza's chest, sending the tyrant downwards.

"I'm fucking done with your bullshit Frieza. I'm not a hero, I'm honestly more a villain. But today, I swear. I swear I'll murder you for what you have down!" Bardock yelled.

**Heyyyyyyyyy. I'm still doing my Destruction fic I swear. This is just a little getaway where I can take a little break. Chapter 2 of this will probably come soon but I swear on my life- actually my 20 dollars I have, that I will finalist Destruction. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Super Saiyan is Born!

**Wow! Nani? Thanks for the favs, and I'll try and get more chapters out. Also this chapter is kind of crude… Also please review thanks!**

Bardock huffed and puffed. Sweat dripped on the cold floor tiles as the warm smell of food made its way into his nose. He scrunched his nose up, but the smell was too strong. He collapsed and stood up.

"Women, your damn cooking has interrupted my important training!" Bardock said, his voice tired. Gine looked back and smiled, her smile sweet and nice.

"Fasha said she would come over." Gine replied, and Bardock grunted.

"Oh really." Bardock muttered. He went into the shower, cleaning his body of the sweat and making him smell, well, a tiny bit better then usual.

Gine wrinkled up her nose and stared at his half naked body.

"Bardock, use the shampoo or the cleaning materials! Please! Given turned back to her work and she chopped meat, accidentally cutting a bit of her finger.

"Oh shit…" Gine said. Bardock grabbed her finger and with he grabbed a bandage from the cabinet.

"Thanks Bard- Hey!" Gine yelped as Bardock wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You owe me one for the bandage." Bardock whispered into her ear and she turned around and pushed him and he fell on the stone tiles of their floor. He smiled and they shut the door behind them before getting to business.

That was when Kakarot had been conceived and born, and then out in the pod. Bardock was disappointed by the power of 2, but could sense a great power just waiting to be revealed. So he waited.

**Present Day…**

Frieza gasped as Bardock shoved his fist deeper into Frieza's stomach. Bardock quickly pulled out and backhanded him, and the tyrant fell onto the planet. Frieza tried to stand up but Bardock slammed his foot onto Frieza's stomach, and kicked him in the face.

"Bastard!" Frieza clawed his way out of the rubble, but Bardock grabbed Frieza's face and lifted him up.

"This is for my people." Bardock sent a swift punch to Frieza's stomach.

"And my team." Bardock sent another punch. Frieza screamed in rage and pain a Bardock tightened the grip in his head. Blood spurted out the tyrants wounds.

"And for my son!" A swift kick threw Frieza into a mountain.

"I don't care much about my son, but recently I realized that I'll die one day, and that my only memory will be my offspring. So I guess taking good care of them means good care of my future self." Bardock landed on the ground next to Frieza.

"I don't care for your damn feelings, monkey." Frieza hissed. His power began to rise. His body inflated and he groaned.

"What the he-" Frieza backhanded Bardock into the ground.

_**Power Levels**_

_**Bardock: 125,000,000**_

_**Frieza: 120,000,000**_

The two warriors clashed and the mountain range trembled as pure rage and power drives the two to get even stronger.

"Purple and white FUCKING LIZARD!" Bardock roared and he sent a swift kick sending Frieza back down again. Bardock sent a huge blast towards the ground, which was swatted away. Both huffed and puffed, both clenching their fists in fury and rage. Blood came out of both combatants.

"Frieza!" Bardock roared. He dived downwards and Frieza narrowly avoided Bardocks powerful kick. Frieza jumped up and blasted downwards. Bardock blocked the blast and dashed upwards. They both exchanged fists, each getting hits on the other. Bardock dodged Frieza's punch and appeared behind him.

"Die!" Bardock's knee connected with Frieza's face. Frieza fell forward, but regained his balance. Veins popped out of his bruised and battered skin as pure rage overtook the tyrant. No filthy monkey should think disgrace of him, much less try and attack! But here one was, a "super saiyan" trying to kill him!

"I kill you! I'll kill you!" Frieza screeched. Blood oozed from his mouth, but the emperor took no notice.

"I'll snuff out your puny! Insignificant! No-" Frieza yelped as Bardock kicked Frieza straight in the stomach section. Frieza landed on his feet and two veins pooped out from under his skin.

"DAMN MONKEY!" Frieza yelled. Bardock dashed towards him, and an enormous boom resonated throughout the mountains. Bardock ducked and punched, almost instantaneously. He tripped Frieza up, and the tyrant screamed and screeched in pain and anger.

"Stop it! Sto-" Frieza fell to the ground, his body strained and destroyed. His 100% limit was clearly not enough, and he obviously didn't have any more stamina. He screamed, his muscles inflating and deflating. Bardock looked at him with a cold expression.

Frieza roared and his body grew huge.

"My power… My power… is still gre-" Frieza stumbled backwards as he reacted to a hole in his chest. The tyrant fell to the ground and his body deflated into his base form, with one of his horns missing and a huge hole in his stomach.

"My people will not be disgraced this way." Bardock calmly said. He kicked Frieza, kicking him until Frieza curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"Goodbye. I'll send you to hell." Bardock rose into the air. He charged up his blast, then fired. As the dust settled, there was no more. Frieza had perished.

_**Saiyan Healing Center**_

Bubbles rose to the air. In, out. Breathe. King Vegeta walked over to the pod, his fists clenched.

"Sire? What shall we do?" An assistant saiyan walked next to King Vegeta. It had been one day since Bardock had stumbled into the palace, wounded and his hair yellow. Power had radiated off his body, more than the king had ever felt. And that frightened him.

"Just Get him healed quickly. I need to know something." The king ordered. The saiyan walked off.

"What kind of person is this…"

_**Bardock Power Level**_

_**4,000,000**_

"The super saiyan?" Vegeta asked once more. Bardock sighed and replied with the same thing.

"Yes." King Vegeta leaned forward from his seat.

"You? The Legendary Super Saiyan? Doesn't seem like the type." King Vegeta scoffed. Bardock clenched his fists and his hair turned yellow, rising up. He had completely mastered the transformation right after the pod, as Bardock knew controlling energy and feelings;he had done it all his life after all.

"Amazing." King Vegeta muttered. "A low class warrior super hero man. What a pain in the ass." Bardock looked at him.

"I don't want to take over or whatever. I just want money. I want a ship. I could easily take over the Frieza thing, but I don't really care. All I know is that King Coldwill be giving us a nice visit. I just want to train and eat. That's all I want." Bardock said calmly. King Vegeta snarled.

"Who said that we would provide you these things? I hereby exile you! Be grateful I do not cut your tongue or take your eyes for your insolence." King Vegeta hissed. Bardock sighed and turned around.

"Whatever." Gine was already safe on Earth, so he would just join them. He jumped out the window(shattering it) and found a decently sized ship. He stole a scouter, and some supplies. He knew that his family would be forever banished, so he picked up Raditz and they headed to Earth.

_**Earth…**_

**Alright, author here. I'm not very well versed in the Dragon Ball thing, so just pretend it goes by and stuff. Now it's the Vegeta things! Yay! don't kill me…**

Vegeta grumbled as the pods approached Earth. The saiyans had been sent there by King Cold, the new ruler. Somehow they had been enslaved again by King Cold, and their planet had been destroyed. Many saiyans had survived, which had enraged the King. A few were killed, but the rest became an elite saiyan squad. Rumors said that some saiyans had escaped King Cold's wrath. They were still hiding out there.

Some servants and lower ones had told him that the family was in crisis, and that their brother Cooler was thinking about stepping in. King Cold was old, even in the Saiyan's eyes, and they hoped that they could take over once King Cold died.

Vegeta had picked up some ruckus from Earth, apparently a power of 3,000,000 was spotted. He hadn't picked up a signal. It was on a planet called Earth.

_**Earth…**_

Bardock chomped on the apple, half of it disappearing in his mouth. Goku laughed happily as Gine finished her rice. Fasha smiled and Raditz reached out his arm to grab another apple. Goku had been the new name after Gine put him in the evac pod, and it accidentally launched towards Earth, and an old Grandpa had been happy to take care of him. The old geezer had accidentally dropped the baby onto a tree root. Thank god he didn't die, but he nearly did.

"So Dad! Have you thought about it? An entire year in one day, training for one year!" Goku asked brightly. Bardock grumbled but secretly he smiled. It was a good life on this, "Earth". No more King telling him what to do, no more asshole shots with a power level over him laughing and teasing or whatever. Sure, there were those rich idiots that pissed him off, but those backed off quickly once they saw his power. Piccolo stepped out from the dark.

"Something powerful is heading towards us." He said, and the happy mood vanished. A huge power level was blasting towards them at extremely high speeds, almost as fast as some of them.

"It's getting close." Piccolo warned.

"Yeah no shit green bean." Bardock said as he stood up.

"We should be enough to get rid of this guy, whoever he is." Fasha said, setting down her chopsticks.

_**Power Levels:**_

_**Bardock: 4,250,000**_

_**Goku: 4,000,000**_

_**Gine: 3,500,000**_

_**Fasha: 3,950,000**_

_**Piccolo: 3,900,000**_

_**Raditz: 4,100,000**_

"Vegeta!" Nappa said "Where are those warriors you were talking about?!" Vegeta sighed and clenched his fist.

"For the last time, they aren't on the scouters! Nothing unusual has appeared yet!" Vegeta snarled. "Wait… a power level of…" His scouter blew up. The numbers kept going up! It reached over 3,000,000 before the scouter broke!

"Na… Nappa! The people are coming this-" Bardock landed right in front of them, as well as some others, nearly all of them having tails.

"What- What the…" Nappa turned around.

"Who are you and what do you want! If you want t-" Nappa stopped. "To… to…" The big saiyan fell to the ground in a dusty heap.

"What the hell?" Vegeta stumbled backwards, his face contorted with confusion and anger.

"Prince Vegeta… hmm…" Bardock smirked. "Well then, if you want to fight, then come at me!" Bardock taunted. Vegeta screamed and dashed towards the saiyan, but Bardock disappeared.

"Wh-" Vegeta spat out blood as Bardock landed a kick from behind him.

"Right behind ya." Bardock said. Vegeta stumbled and his eyes connected with one of the saiyans. Raditz.

"Raditz!" Vegeta dashed towards him, but Raditz dodged.

"Don't try and hit me, Vegeta. I think you know how it would go." Raditz warned. Vegeta screamed in rage, but then smiled.

"Fine. Your power levels are, decent. However, what happens when I turn into a great ape!" Vegeta threw an orb at the sky and they saiyans looked away. Vegeta laughed as his voice grew deep.

"Finally. I will stomp all of you!" Vegeta laughed. He crushed the ball under foot and stepped towards them when suddenly he gasped.

"Your power of 180,000 won't do anything." Bardock said. He was under the ape's foot, and the warrior pushed upwards and threw the ape. Vegeta screamed in terror as he landed on the ground.

"How! How! HOW!" Vegeta roared, his voice echoing through the valley. He stood up again, and roared. His mouth quickly was filled with a huge ball, and he blasted it towards the group. Bardock sighed and easily flicked the enormous ball away.

"Shit!" Vegeta roared. Suddenly, a tiny human kicked his ankle, and Vegeta howled.

"My foot!" Vegeta cried in shock and distress. The bones in his foot had shattered.

"Dammit!" Vegeta stumbled backwards. The human smiled.

"Destructo… Disc!" A small disc sped towards his tail. Vegeta laughed and tried to slap it away with his tail, when suddenly the disc cut clean through his tail.

"Dammit my tail!" Vegeta shouted. His body shrunk down and the saiyan fell to his knees. He then shot up into the sky.

"I swear… I swear if I cannot beat a power class scum like you.. I'll destroy your planet!" Vegeta yelled. He raised his arms.

"Garlic Gun… **FIRE!**" He roared with all his power going into his final blast. Bardock sighed and shook his arms.

"Arrogant prick…" He muttered. He raised one arm and a tiny ball formed. Bardock threw it at the approaching blast and it collided with the ball. The tiny ball pushed upwards and destroyed the blast, throwing Vegeta over the horizon.

_**Vegeta: Defeated…**_

Vegeta crawled to his feet, blood pooling at his mouth. He clenched his fist and got to his knees, taking heavy breaths and brushing himself off.

"D-Dammit…" Vegeta whispered. His hand clenched his shoulder, his old wound throbbing.

"I-I swear I'll sur-surpass that bastard!" Vegeta swore. He clenched his fist and looked up at the sky.

_**Kame House**_

Yamcha fell backwards, then leaped forwards at Tien, who smiled. Tien slammed Yamcha aside, then sent a swift kick to the Turtle Hermit student. Yamcha dodged and jumped backwards. He stood up.

"Wow Tien! I knew you were strong but not that strong…" Yamcha smiled as Tien smirked.

"Of course I'm strong, it would be a dishonor to lose to you!" Tien quipped. Yamcha smirked.

"I haven't even gone full power!" Yamcha dashed towards the three-eyed giant. Tien raised his fist, and they collided, sending the waves flying backwards and making the little house tremble. Chaotzu looked back and watched as Tien and Yamcha fought, slowly, the two warriors rose off the ground and fought in the air. Soon, they just became tiny little blips that suddenly appeared somewhere else every so often.

"It's pretty cool to see that type of power, right? Without Goku's dad training us, I doubt we could have gotten to this power!" Krillin leaned on the doorway. Launch( blue hair) walked out and set down a tray with bread and water. Killing and Chaotzu both grabbed one, and Krillin watched the two fighters start to use ki blasts. The water was quiet, the sun was setting, its orange and yellow colors making art in the sky. The moon peaked out from the east, its pale light shining onto the house.

"Life is good." Krillin proclaimed, and Chaotzu laughed.

**Yamcha: 4,400,000**

**Tien: 4,500,000**

**Chiaotzu: 4,300,000**

**Krillin:4,400,000**

Raditz smiled as Launch wrapped her arm around him. He had been the second to accept the humans, and the first to truly love them. He liked each personality, likening the gentleness of the blue haired one, and the ferocity of the blonde one. Launch sneezed and her hair turned blonde.

"What are we doing?" Launch asked.

"You were about to eat some breakfast." Raditz pointed at her plate.

"Whatever." Launch waved her hand but dug in. So did Raditz. They had gotten their own house("Thanks once again Bulma!") and had moved in a while ago. It was near the beach, so they could visit Roshi whenever. Bulma had also gave them a bunch of money to start out their new lives, but it turns out that Launch already had a bunch of money from selling that treasure they had once found.

"Heya!" A voice greeted from behind. The duo couple slash husband and wife turned around. Goku was there, along with Bardock and a very angry Vegeta.

"Bardock! Listen! I told you I don't need this from an old stupid man! I just need to train with you!" Vegeta yelled. Bardock smirked as Goku smiled.

"Cmon Vegeta! I started out with him, now you have to!" Goku said, but it was no use. Vegeta fumed and clenched his fist.

"Is the prince throwing a tantrum?" Raditz teased. Vegeta screamed, and nearly flew away when Bardock grabbed his armour and Vegeta choked and fell backwards.

"Heh." Bardock snickered. Goku looked back at Raditz and smiled once more.

"We were just going to tell you that we're going to Roshi's to train!" Goku said happily.

"Oh? Ok!" Raditz replied. Launch jumped up and went towards the door.

"Ok funny cute ok you're done now go!" Launch slammed the door and Goku yelped.

"Jeez!" Goku jumped backwards. Launch smiled as she watched the trio fly off, Bardock still holding Vegeta's collar and ignoring the yelling that was hearable from down there.

_**One Year Later…**_

Bardock huffed and Goku collapsed, both exhausted by the arduous 10 hours of pure trading they had just done, with 5000 ton weights covering their feet, chest, legs and arms, while in a gravity chamber that was set at 1000 times Earth gravity. Needless to say, it had put a ton of strain on their bodies.

"Ahh… ohhh…" Bardock gasped and unlatched the chest piece. It immediately fell to the floor, nearly cracking it. Goku crawled over and pressed the OFF button, shutting off the gravity increase. Goku instantly shot up and removed the weights mid air.

"That feels so good!" Goku sighed and took out two senzu's. One he ate and the other he threw. Bardock caught it and ate, his power then receiving a huge Zenkai boost, pushing his power to 7,000,000.

"Hmph." Bardock chuckled. Goku laughed, and his laughter echoed in the chamber. Suddenly, the door slid open.

"Mom says for dinner!" Gohan smiled. Bardock jumped up and dashed towards the door, with Goku in hot pursuit.

_**So, our heroes trained for another year, each day everyone getting even stronger. Tien and Chiaotzu trained with a Super Saiyan Goku, who has gained the power of transformation via his father helping him. Vegeta had also transformed around this time. **_

_**Gohan had also done this, six months after Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan. After that, they trained their bodies to a breaking point, and further. This had gotten them to Super Saiyan Grades 2,3 and 4 ("How original." Vegeta commented. Bulma reared up and punched him.) **_

_**Goku has also received training with King Kai, along with the rest of the Z-Fighters. They had all learned the Kaioken, but only Goku had mastered the Spirit Bomb.**_

_**Bulma had also conceived a child with Vegeta, and she named him Trunks. Yamcha moved into his own house, and had a child with his new wife, Akio. The child was named Akane, after the wife's Grandmother. Raditz dated Launch, both personalities. Tien remained single, although rumor had it that he finally had a girlfriend. Our heroes enjoyed one year of peace, one year that would be interrupted very soon…**_

"So then 121 would be added to 452…" Gohan muttered. He flipped the page of his notebook.

"573…" Gohan tapped his forehead with his pencil.

"I should review… maybe eat something…" Just then, Gohan's stomach rumbled.

"_Definitely eat something."_ Gohan slipped off his chair, then tiptoed down the rickety stairs. He opened the fridge quietly, searching the enormous fridge, when his eyes laid onto the apples right next to the refrigerator. The child tiptoed to the apples, snatching three, then flew back up the stairs, and went into his room. Just as he closed his door and took a deep breath, the front door slammed open.

"Gohan!" Goku dashed up the stairs, each step making a loud creak! Goku slammed Gohan's door open.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled once more. Gohan turned around, an apple in his hand.

"Yeah dad?" Gohan asked. Goku sighed, and out his hand to his face.

"Ok Gohan… so basically someone extremely powerful is coming towards the Earth. Do you feel him? He's even stronger than Frieza!" Gohan closed his eyes, trying to feel Ki again. A large number of power levels were approaching Earth, all around 3000. One power level stuck out though, a power of around 3,000,000. Gohan suddenly involuntary shuddered, shock going through his body. If what Grandpa Bardock had said was true, than this was most likely his first form. Which means that him transforming into a new form would most likely destroy them.

"I'll get my stuff!" Gohan jumped out his chair, and in 5 minutes, they were off!

_**Battlefield **_

"Sheesh, that's a huge ship!" Goku commented. Vegeta snorted, and Bardock smirked.

"Do you think we should meet them up there? I mean, he might just destroy us with a blast from up there…" Gohan asked. Goku smiled and they flew up towards the mass of ships. They didn't go full way, however, as King Cold's vast army streamed down towards them as soon as the army presumably saw them.

"My, my… It's been a long time Bardock." King Cold smiled, but it was very obviously fake.

"We've never met." Bardock said. King Cold stopped smiling and took off his royal robe.

"Let's get this over with." He said curtly. Bardock smiled.

"Now you're talkin my language." He dashed towards the king, but Cold easily sidestepped and flew backwards.

"Soldiers." He ordered. Vegeta flew up, then raised his hand.

"Destruction!" He yelled, and blasted the soldiers into dust. Somewhere across the universe, a sleeping god sneezed.

"Let's take this to the ground, Cold." Bardock flew downwards, as did the rest. Each landed onto the hard rock ground, each step making a loud noise.

"I'll go first." Bardock stepped forward.

"Fine then, but enjoy this the most. Soon you'll very much wish you had escaped while you could!" Cold dashed forwards and threw a swift kick aimed directly at Bardock's face. Bardock smirked and dodged, then grabbed the king's leg and threw him across the mountains. Cold collided with one, kicking up a bunch of dust and dirt.

"I see, your power is formidable. I should skip my second and third forms, going straight to final!" Cold yelled. His body started to crack, then shattered. The dust settled, and a small, but taller than Frieza looking King Cold stood.

"50% should do the trick." Cold muttered. Bardock's smirk went away as he felt his power.

"_O-over 500,000,000…" _Bardock thought.

_**Power Levels**_

_**King Cold(Final Form 50%):570,000,000**_

_**Bardock:11,000,000**_

_**Goku and Vegeta: 10,000,000**_

_**Gohan:9,500,000**_

Bardock concentrated, and his power skyrocketed. His hair burst into yellow and he smiled.

"This is Super Saiyan!" Bardock yelled, then dashed towards Cold. Bardock swung at Cold's face, but Cold dodged and slammed his leg into Bardock's stomach, then grabbed his face and threw it over a mountain.

"Death Beam." Cold calmly said. A small beam from Cold's fingertips blasted towards the falling saiyan body, who dodged, but a small piece of his armour had been blown off.

"_Dammit this is bad! His power is… its too strong!" _Bardock clenched his fist and dashed towards Cold, then appeared behind him.

"Rio-" Cold whipped around and slammed his fist into Bardock's face, then quickly barraged him with several good punches to the body. Then cold backed up, and shot a beam straight through his chest. Bardock screamed and fell to the ground. Blood dripped from his face and wound.

"You-you have no chance- to defeat him." Bardock gasped. Cold snickered, and dived downwards, slamming into Bardock. Cold then through him into the air and a semi-big Ball was created at his fingertips.

"Goodbye, Bardock." The blast slammed into Bardock's chest, breaking through it and instantly killing the saiyan.

**Hello! I've started a new goal for me. Originally, I thought of having at least 2000 words per chapter, but I've increased that to 4000. I'm aiming for 7000, but it's still too much out of my reach. Sorry. Also please review and stuff byeeeeeeeeee.**


	3. Chapter 3: King Cold's Wrath

**Ok. Ok ok ok. I might be sorry for this chapter, I still haven't decided. This chapter isn't my best, but I'm sick again (WRYYYYYY)! I don't own Dragon Ball. Also review, please?**

Bardock fell to the ground, blood filling his mouth. Blood spilled out his wounds and mouth, and Bardock coughed.

"I might have used up too much power in that fight." Cold said sarcastically. Bardock coughed once more.

"Grandpa!" Gohan yelled. He dashed towards his grandfather's mangled body, but Goku stepped in front of him.

"Father…" Goku muttered. Goku glared at Cold, who smirked in return.

"Bastard!" Goku turned Super Saiyan, his power blowing up a nearby mountain. The enraged saiyan dashed towards Cold, who just smirked. Just as Goku was about to collide with the tyrant, he disappeared! Cold reappeared right behind him.

"Die!" A semi-big Ball appeared at his fingertips. Gohan screamed in terror, but Goku just smiled. A huge gust of wind passed through the valley, and Goku disappeared.

"Behind you!" Cold gasped as Goku slammed his foot straight into Cold's stomach? Goku smiled as Cold shuddered in pain.

"Damn… you're strong! I can finally go 100%!" Cold's pained expression disappeared, as a smirk replaced it. Cold disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Volley blast!" Goku turned around as a hundred ki blasts slammed into his back, and ripped his shirt.

"Dad!" Gohan screamed, but the young boy was frozen in place because of fear. Cold turned around and whipped the young boy away into a mountain, and smiled.

"Dear saiyan, I do not hate your race. I do have a lot of you as soldiers, all very high ranking. But I hate, _hate_, you." Cold sneered and slammed his foot into Goku's stomach, causing the saiyan to spit up blood.

"Dammit…" Goku smiled, his teeth red with blood.

"I guess I have to use this… good thing I trained my body for this…" Goku clenched his fists.

"**KAIOKEN! TIMES 5!" **Goku screamed. His body flashed red and the saiyan smiled, but inside, his muscles curled and burned. The saiyan got up and pointed at Cold.

"You're not going to have a good time." Goku dashed towards the tyrant and slammed his fist into his stomach. Goku turned and sent 3 quick kicks towards his head, then one swift punch towards his face. Cold fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Shit…" Cold got up, his face contorted with pain and fury. Goku kept slamming into the tyrant, then escaping before he could attack back. Enormous blasts barraged him from every direction, slowly drawing blood from the enraged tyrant.

"KAIO-KEN **BLAST!**" A huge red blast collided with the tyrants back, throwing him into a mountain. Cold roared, and the mountain exploded.

"Bastard!" Cold dashed towards the red saiyan but punched only air.

"What-" Pain burst from his neck, and Cold yelped as Goku's foot dug even more into Cold's next. Goku jumped away, and Cold turned around.

"Saiyan Scu-" Goku's fist planted itself right into Cold's stomach. Cold screamed in pain, and Goku smiled.

"Kaio-Ken BARRAGE!" Goku's red fists slammed into Cold's bruised skin, breaking part of his chest off.

"Ba- Bastard…" Cold huffed and clutched his chest.

"You still up? Heh, that's good." Goku sidestepped and 10 Goku's surrounded the tyrant.

"What the…" Cold clenched his fist.

"Stop using damn party tricks! Fight me!" Cold yelled. All the Goku's smiled and raised their hands.

"Fine, if you can guess the real one!l Goku blasted the blasts, and one blast came from behind. The blast passed through the Goku however, and all of them blasted again, and again. Soon, the tyrant was bruised and burned.

"Had enough of these, party tricks?" Goku closed in.

"KAIOKEN… **FIST!" **Goku roared, and the afterimages dashed towards the tyrant when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"No!" Cold screamed as Goku's powerful punch dug into his back and sent him flying upwards.

"**KAMEHAME… HA!**" A huge red and blue blast slammed into the tyrant, sending him even further. Goku tiredly smiled and fell to the ground, his body broken to the limit.

"Dad!" Gohan dashed towards his father, holding back tears. Vegeta looked at his fellow saiyan, then back at Bardock. Bardock lifted his head and put a thumbs up. Vegeta sighed and formed a ball of energy, then gave it to Bardock he was rejuvenated by Vegeta's energy. Bardock stood up, brushing dirt and rocks off his body.

"Dad…" Gohan touched his father's hand, while subconsciously giving his father all of the energy that the child could spare.

"Dad… wake up…" Gohan pleaded. Goku's eyes opened, and he stood up as blood dripped onto the ground.

"Wow…" Goku tiredly smiled. He held Gohan's hand, then rubbed his eyes.

"I feel… really powerful of a sudden." Goku full-on grinned now, his hand clasping Gohan's little shoulder.

"Thank you, Gohan, for your energy." Then, Goku suddenly stopped. A frail body walked up a cliff and raised its finger.

"Die." It spat, and a beam went straight through Gohan's chest, killing the boy instantly.

"No!" Goku screamed. He turned around to see the injured body of King Cold trembling from his wounds.

**Power Level**

**King Cold(Injured 100%): 1,130,000,000**

**Goku(Rage Boost, Injured, Zenkai Boost): 375,000,000**

**Vegeta:10,000,000**

**Bardock(Heavily Injured): 500,000**

Goku clenched his fists, and vines popped out from his skin. Blood started to drip from his fists as he stared at his son's dead body. His eyes, full of hope and love, but a crystal, only an illusion because of death. Goku's mind filled with rage, his eyes bloodshot red.

"You… you bastard…" Goku grunted. He yelled in rage and sadness, slamming his feet down.

"This is the end…" Goku screamed, his rage blasting all over the valley. His hair rose up, and tears dripped from his eyes. Goku picked up his son's dead body, crying while doing so. He dropped his body down at Vegeta, then turned around, glaring at King Cold.

"You will die!" Goku dashed towards the tyrant, then disappeared. Cold looked around when suddenly a huge fist broke through his chest. Cold screamed and wailed, squirming around in pain. Goku sent a swift kick at the tyrant, then slammed his fist down, throwing Cold downwards. Goku then started to ruthlessly beat the poor tyrant

"Stop it Kakarrot," Bardock ordered. Goku ignored him, continuing to beat the tyrant. Blood pooled next to them.

"Stop!" Bardock ordered. Goku glared at him, and Bardock nearly took a step back.

"Please… Mercy…" Cold begged. Goku stared at him, then flew upwards. Cold smiled, but then Goku turned around.

"Die." Goku threw hundreds of balls at the tyrant, and Cold screamed.

"**ULTRA BLAST!**" Goku roared. A huge ball slammed into the tyrant, burning his flesh.

"If you survive that I will spare you." Goku states. Cold screams and Goku grabs Gohan's body.

"I'll be at Chi Chi's." Goku flew away, and the dust cleared. Half of Cold's body was burned away. A few trembling medics took his body away.

"We should go find Goku," Bardock said. Vegeta turned around and they flew away.

**Power Levels**

**Goku(Rage, Super Saiyan 2): 37,500,000,000**

**King Cold(Close to Death): 100**

"I'm sorry." Goku held the weeping Chi-Chi.

"I'm going to gather the dragon balls, going to wish Gohan back," Goku said. Chi-Chi looked up, then kissed him.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Goku smiled sadly.

"I know," Goku said. He turned, then flew away to Bulma's.

**Capsule Corp**

Music boomed throughout the large lab. Beer cans and Sake rolling around the lab. Bulma slept on a bottle, a wrench in her hand.

"Bulma? Bulma!" Goku's tired voice rang throughout the house. He finally found the lab, then turned off the music. Bulma yawned, then clenched her wrench even harder.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled. Bulma shrieked, then laid down again and rubbed her eyes.

"Bulma, I'm taking the radar. I'll give them back once I'm done." Goku said. He looked at the radar. _Seven gathered in one place._

"_That means…_ Oh shit! Bye Bulma!" Goku flew away, determined. Suddenly, the sky turned black.

"_No…"_ Goku clenched the radar.

_**Wish Area**_

"I wish for the strongest heart virus..." an older man with a hat was explaining to the dragon.

"Stop!" Goku yelled, but the wish had been made. A small container with a red inside appeared and fell into the person's hands.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell…" Shenron blasted into the sky, and turned into 7 small balls, then blasted away.

"Old man!" Goku called. The old man turned around, frightened. He then lunged forward, stabbing Goku with the needle.

"Yahhhhhh!" Goku yelled, jumping back 10 feet.

"Owww…" Goku rubbed his shoulder, as the old man ran away, dropping the needle. Goku continued rubbing his shoulder, then picked up the needle.

"What the…" Goku examined the needle, then flew away to Bulma's, still holding the needle. Bulma opened the door at the 4th ring, then they conversed.

"I'll just have to wish him back next year…" Goku said sadly. Bulma eyes suddenly enlarged.

"Um… Goku? Did you know that um… you can't wish back a person that has been dead for a year…" Goku stared.

"What." Goku clenched his fist, bending and breaking the metallic table they were sitting at.

"Tell me your lying. Please." Goku slammed his foot down. Tears formed at his eyes, dripping to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, Kakarott." Vegeta came from out of a room, sweating and bleeding.

"What?" Goku turned and Vegeta scoffed.

"Your "God" is a namekian, correct? That means that he was from the Planet Namek. You could just use their Dragon Balls. And, I have a faster mode of transportation. After you took the boy, I took down Cold's ship, gave it to the bitch sitting next to you. She fixed up a new ship, and it goes extremely quickly. I'm guessing it will take about a week, maybe faster." Vegeta explained. Bulma slammed her fist down on the broken table.

"Bitch?" Bulma asked angrily. She opened her mouth but Goku interrupted her.

"Show me the ship! Now!" Goku said. Vegeta smirked and led him to a garage.

"Here it is." Bulma gave Goku the radar and a few bags full of food.

"Thanks." Goku grabbed the bags and turned around when suddenly a voice came from behind.

"You seriously think you can go without us?" Bardock smirked. Goku turned around, then smiled.

"Thanks, but I must refuse," Goku said. Tien chuckled and Krillin walked over.

"No buddy, we are definitely going with you." Krillin walked into the large ship, Tien behind him, and Vegeta behind Tien.

"Vegeta…?" Bardock climbed into the ship.

"Let's go, son." Goku smiled and jumped onto the ship.

"Here's some extra fuel, but I doubt you'll need it." Yamcha came out carrying 7 enormous tanks filled with a strange blue liquid.

"Yamcha, I think you should stay here with Bulma and Gine." Piccolo came out from behind.

"Piccolo…? Wait wait, where are you coming from?" Piccolo smiled.

"We knew you were going to Bulma's, so we came here first. You probably weren't looking for our ki's, but I doubt you could have found us because we lowered our powers."

"Guys… Thanks." Goku said. Bardock turned around.

"You should get a move on, someone might use the balls before us," Bardock told him. Goku dashed towards the controls and they laughed.

**1 week later…**

Vegeta clutched his arm and clenched his fist.

"Again! Now!" Bardock chuckled as he charged Vegeta once more. They had been training for a consecutive 4 hours with no rest, and 5 ton weights on their hands. They were also experiencing 1000 times normal gravity, which had caused half of their training time to just be them trying to stand up and walk around.

"Ha!" Vegeta threw another ki blast at Bardock, but Bardock vanished and reappeared in front of Vegeta. Vegeta quickly regained his nerves and threw a punch, but Bardock dodged and kicked the prince. They both fell to the floor, panting heavily. Bardock shakily stood up and stumbled towards the gravity adjuster, turning it off. He took off his weights, then collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

In the next gravity room, Goku and Piccolo were sparing with the same conditions. Piccolo finally dropped to the floor, his energy depleted. Goku did the same a second later, and they stopped the training. Krillin slept.

Tien was floating midair, his hands in a triangle position. A powerful aura surrounded him, the aura being blinding white. He was trembling, and a pool of sweat was gathered below him. He suddenly opened his eyes and dropped into the sweat, then stood up.

"Lunch time." He said, then walked towards the eating area. Goku and Bardock followed him, while Vegeta and Piccolo lagged behind. Tien tossed them all senzu beans, then ate one himself.

"We've nearly arrived. About 15 minutes left." Tien said, talking over the loud saiyans. Piccolo just shut his eyes and stood in the corner, doing mental training. Finally, after about 10 minutes, the saiyans finished, and they waited.

"So, Bardock, What do you think'll be on Namek?" Goku said cheerfully. Bardock just grumbled and Goku smiled and Krillin did the same.

**Planet Namek**

Goku stepped out and yawned.

"Wow, look at this place! The sky is green and the grass is, its blue!" Goku said. Bardock took out the radar, and stared at it.

"What the… 6 of the seven balls have already been gathered! We need to be quick!" Bardock exclaimed. Goku gasped and they quickly looked for the 7th ball.

"That's weird, why wouldn't all the balls be gathered already? If they use the balls then they should have a good sense of where they usually are right?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but they probably don't have a dragon radar." Tien suggested. Goku nodded.

"Yeah…" Bardock picked up the ball. "Still, it bothers me…"

**Across the Planet…**

"I-I-I'll never tell you where… where it is…" The namekian spat. Salza sighed and a Cyclopian guards blasted him away.

"Our guards will continue killing you until you talk, so unless you want to see your entire race destroyed, talk!" Salza slammed his fist onto the ground.

"We… don't know where it is… leave us al-" A small beam pierced his chest, and the namekian fell.

"Such insolen-" Dore looked upwards.

"What is that power level?!" Dore gasped.

"Its so strong!" Neiz's scouter shattered.

"Sir! What do we do?" Salza looked backwards. The mysterious figure smiled.

"Let them come. It won't be a problem."

_**Earth: Remote Location…**_

A crackle came from the air, and a small ship appeared from out of nowhere. The small ship crashed onto the ground, and its glass dome opened up.

"Shit…" The being crawled out of the ship, bleeding. He extended his arm, and another arm shot out, making a new one.

"Son Goku… Son Gohan… they were too strong… it's not possible…" The creature stood up, his figure enormous. The creature flexed its arm, goop dropping from its arms and legs.

"I will have my revenge. This time, the universe will know. It will know the wrath of Super Perfect Cell!"

**I'm not even remotely sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cooler's Power

**Add funny joke here with disclaimer about not owning Dragon Ball and make obscure Jojo reference.**

The boy sobbed once more, even though his throat burned, and his eyes screamed. His head was ready to burst open, and the rain wasn't doing anything to help. Each drop felt like a hammer hitting his head as the realization that his master was dead was recognized as a true fact. Gohan lay there, just as he did when he was sleeping. The only difference was that his face was not contorted with anger, or distress, or fear. It was a clear face, but Trunks knew that if he opened Gohan's closed eyelids, that the eyes that were once full of power and determination, would stare back at him with no life, no power, no determination. It would be a statue-like stare, no emotion, just existence.

The boy screamed, his lungs feeling like they were ripping apart. The boys hair flew upwards and Trunks fell to the ground, the energy breaking his body.

Hours later, his mother, Bulma, and his friend, Tapion picked both of them up. Tapion and Bulma gave Gohan a proper burial. The androids did not interfere. Trunks grew up, and under the training of Tapion, rose his power to heights that even his former master could not dream of.

**Future Trunks: 30,000,000**

**Tapion: 32,000,000**

"Goodbye!" Trunks waved once more. He turned back around and Tapion smiled.

"It's finally going to happen. The androids can finally be finished. I know your mother said that we are only going to another timeline, but it still is something. We can save a timeline where the androids can no longer hurt the people of Earth. Then hopefully we can save our own timeline by learning a few tricks." Tapion smiled. He was referring to Trunks' Super Saiyan transformation, and Tapion's own Strong Form #1. This was calculated to be a 100 times multiplier, and only Tapion could tap into the powerup, using his own beast's energy as his own.

"Here we go!" The little ship rocketed, blasting them back into a different timeline.

_**West City…**_

"Dad…" A child tugged at his father's foot, but to no avail. The father had been knocked out from a brick falling, and blood oozed out of his head.

"Help! Help! Somebody-" Another human was blasted away. Cell blasted another building, toppling it to the ground.

"This _is _fun." Cell grabbed another human, and his huge tail came back into view, sucking up the human's energy in a second.

"You-you monster!" A human said angrily. Cell laughed and smiled, and swooped up the man, who looked stunned. In an instant, the man was just a pile of clothes.

"This is fun." Cell laughed. Suddenly, a green man dashed in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The green creature demanded.

"Oh goody, my old self. You know, I looked really bad and horrifying back then…" Perfect Cell thought aloud.

"You don't look so good yourself, buster! This timeline is so different, it hurts my head… but never mind that! Why are you here! Did you win and come back?! Di-" Suddenly, Perfect Cell grabbed Imperfect Cell's throat. Perfect Cell's tail popped out and started to suck his Imperfect form, taking all of his energy. Soon, the body was dry and shriveled, and Cell dropped the dead body. He raised his hand and blasted the body away.

"Idiot." Cell muttered.

**Trunks and Tapion**

Trunks peeked once more from out of the corner. Cell was standing there, smiling. Tapion dropped his empty water bottle, not being careful about noise because of the noise of humans screaming in pain or terror. Most likely both.

"I know your there. Just come out Trunks, with your friend." Trunks sighed, and stepped from out of the corner, Tapion right behind him.

"Ah, hello. I've never seen you before. Please introduce yourself, before I destroy you." Cell smirked. Tapion stepped forward, and raised his arm.

"Give me your best shot!" Cell clasped his hands. Tapion fired, and Cell dashed forwards, the blast being completely ineffective. Cell slammed his fist straight into Tapion's gut, then sent three quick kicks at Trunks' face, throwing the boy backwards. Tapion stuttered, trying to get words out, but failing miserably. Cell chuckled, then threw Tapion like a rag doll.

"I would say I'm disappointed, but this is way beyond that." Cell laid his foot atop Trunks' head, and Trunks coughed out blood.

"Oh, did I go too hard. I'm sorry my dear boy." Cell grabbed Trunks' hair, and reared back. Cell started to barrage Trunks with punches, beating all the energy out of Trunks. Finally, he reared back once more, and punched straight through the hybrid's chest. Trunks spat out blood, and Cell dropped him. Trunks kept spitting out blood, and rolled up into a little ball. "It's just that you told me to give the best shot."

"I'll leave you alive. Maybe you'll provide a challenge to me when you train in the Room of Spirit and Time." Cell started to walk away, but turned back. "That was a clue by the way, for you to go ask Mr. Popo about it. He's very nice, he'll let you in." With that, Cell flew away, while Tapion and Trunks lay there, the latter closer to death than ever before.

**Planet Namek**

Cooler stood up as Goku and his friends arrived.

"Hello saiyan." Cooler said. Bardock stepped forward. Cooler smiled, as if to say, I invite you, I'm all open. Bardock clenched his fist, but Goku raised his arm in front of his father.

"Who are you, and why do you have the dragon balls?" Goku asked, a dangerous edge in his voice.

"It's to grant my wish! That is, of course, what these do, am I correct?" Cooler smiled, and raised his arms.

"You arrogant bastard! Cooler!" Bardock took another step forward, but again his son stopped him.

"I don't want to fight right now. I just want to revive my son. If i don't do it in the next year or so, then he can never come back. Please, I beg of you." Goku asked Cooler.

"Why should I? It has no benefit to me whether or not I wait for your stupid wish." Cooler smirked.

"I was afraid you would say that." Goku started to yell, gathering ki up. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, then smirked.

"Bet you didn't expect his, huh." Goku bragged. Cooler still smiled, and suddenly, Frieza and King Cold appeared behind him, both with Technological enhancements.

"No, _monkey,_ I did expect your transformation." Cooler laughed.

"Well then, this should be an easy fight. I'm actually excited. I'll be able to kill the murderer of my son twice." Goku glared at King Cold, who just shrugged.

"And my people's tormentors." Bardock clenched his fist, itching for a fight.

"Frieza is mine, and mine alone." Vegeta announced, stepping forward. "Bardock, you have already had your chance, and look! Frieza is still standing there. I have the best chance at killing this disgusting bastard, so step aside and let the elite do the work." Vegeta pointed at Frieza." Over there. Now. Unless you're too scared for a fight?"

"I'll go." Frieza fumed. They both flew off into the distance.

"That leaves the rest of us." Bardock said." I'll take a Cooler, while you can take on Cold."

"Gladly." Goku stated. They also flew off.

"Then let us go, Cooler." Bardock charged, and Cooler smiled. A huge boom rang throughout the village as the two warriors began to clash. Each punch and kick resonated throughout the village, each hit being exclaimed with a huge boom!

"Your not half bad!" Bardock commented. He disappeared and reappeared behind the Frost Demon, but his attack was blocked by Cooler, who suddenly used his full 100 percent, blasting Bardock away. Bardock chuckled, wiping away the blood on his cheek.

"Not bad, not bad." Bardock suddenly transformed into super saiyan, and Cooler stifled a gasp.

"_I know that he can turn super saiyan, but his power while doing it is beyond what the calculations told me! Frieza, you ass!_" Bardock smirked.

"What, surprised by my power?" Bardock flexed his arms. Cooler clenched his jaw.

"No, just wondering when you would stop trying to show off, because that form doesn't look too good on you." Cooler replied. Bardock clenched his fist, and dashed towards Cooler, barraging him with tons of hits. Cooler started to bruise, so he escaped.

"I haven't shown you my true power, so I still don't understand why you brag." Cooler said simply. His body started to enlarge, making armour, and buffing his body. His power rose at a quick rate, not stopping at all.

"_What the… he isn't supposed to have a fifth transformation._" Bardock clenched his fist.

"What saiyan, does this form unnerve you? I wouldn't suppose you would be scared or anything." Cooler taunted. Bardock shouted in rage and dashed towards Cooler. They began to exchange blows again, but Cooler had a clear advantage. The Demon started to slowly increase his power, and began hitting Bardock with more and more force. Soon Bardock was bruised and battered, while Cooler was still unscathed.

"Bastard…" Bardock muttered.

**Power Levels**

**Bardock(Base): 50,000,000**

**Bardock(Super Saiyan Grade 1): 2,500,000,000**

**Bardock(Super Saiyan Grade 4): 3,750,000,000**

**Cooler(Fourth Form): 10,000,000**

**Cooler(Fifth Form Suppressed 50%): 2,500,000,000**

**Cooler(Fifth Form Full Power, Power Efficient):5,000,000,000**

Cooler smiled.

"Saiyan. Did you actually believe you could defeat me? I'm nearly double you at my full power!" Cooler bragged. Bardock kept coughing and gasping.

"Yeah… because-because I learned a new technique." Suddenly arms from behind grabbed Cooler, holding him still.

"Multi-Form Technique!" Bardock yelled. He raised his hand and blasted an enormous blast at Cooler.

"There… he's dead…" Bardock closed his eyes and went back to base.

"Y-You Bastard!" Cooler fumed. Bardock popped his eyes open as Cooler struck his stomach with his knee.

"Bastard. Your stupid techniques can do nothing to true power!" Cooler grabbed Bardock's face and slammed him into the ground, creating a huge fissure.

"Dam saiyan. Damaged my body." Cooler began to beat Bardock, kicking and punching him on every inch of his body. Cooler lifted the broken saiyan, whose armour had been shattered.

"Time to die." Cooler slammed his open palm onto Bardock's chest. A huge blast destroyed his chest, creating a huge hole through his body. Bardock fell to the ground in a bloody mess, choking and spitting out blood.

"Foolish saiyan." Cooler lifted his hand, charging energy.

**Vegeta Vs. Mecha Frieza**

Vegeta smiled and turned around.

"Here. We fight here." He told the Ice Demon. Frieza chuckled, holding his fingers up to his chin.

"I really hope we can get over this quickly. I really want to see that saiyan Bardock crushed like a bug." Frieza cackled.

"Fine then. I'll send you there. I'll send you straight to Hell!" Vegeta turned super saiyan, his aura surrounding him. Frieza smiled. They suddenly dashed at each other and both disappeared. They started to exchange blows, with each punch more devastating than the last.

"Ultra KI BLAST!" Vegeta bellowed. A huge ball of ki escaped his hands and slammed into a nearby mountain, barely missing Frieza.

"Full **POWER!**" Frieza responded. His body started to expand, and veins popped out from under his skin.

"Slicing ATTACK!" Frieza yelled. 2 discs appeared a few inches from his hands, and Frieza threw them.

"Consecutive **DEATH BEAM!**" Frieza shouted. Multiple death beams split from a base ray that started at his finger. The beams barely missed Vegeta, one hitting his armour.

"There? You see my power. Surrender and this will be easy." Frieza smirked.

"No. That was a ton of power, but it was nothing compared to me!" Vegeta boasted. Suddenly, he raised his hand.

"**DESTROYER BARRAGE!**" Vegeta roared. A huge flurry of large blast flew into the air.

"What the…" Vegeta suddenly charged the Ice Demon, tackling him and drawing the first blood.

"**DEMON BLAST!**" A huge bal slammed into Friezafrom point blank range. The former tyrant fell to the ground.

"BARRAGE _**FINISH!**_" Suddenly the balls in the air all fell onto Frieza. A huge explosion rocked the green planet. Vegeta wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Yo-you monster." Frieza shakily stood up. Blood dripped to the ground from his face.

"Ho-how can you b-be th-this strong!" Frieza stuttered. Vegeta smirked.

"You were really damaged by that? I thought I was a stupid monkey who couldn't defeat you! You must really be weak if you were defeated by me!" Vegeta mocked. Frieza shrieked at him, but Vegeta just knocked him down again.

"Now the finishing move!" Vegeta rose into the air. His hand extended out, and a small ball formed at his palm.

"_**BIG BANG… ATTACK!**_" Vegeta roared. The ball turned huge and slammed into Frieza, who was too weak to even lift his arm. It exploded, blowing up Frieza's body. There wasn't any blood, as all of it had been consumed by the powerful attack.

"Too easy." Vegeta smiled and flew back to the ground.

**Goku VS. Mecha King Cold**

Goku stared down King Cold as the Ice Demon did the same.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met." King Cold raised his arms and closed his eyes. "I don't think I'll have a problem with defeating you." Goku smiled.

"I could say the same thing." Goku replied. King Cold opened his eyes, irritated.

"Why are you saiyans so bad at admiring defeat?" King Cold asked. He threw off his cape and clenched his fists.

"Behold my true power!" King Cold started to charge up, his body inflating. Suddenly Goku went Super Saiyan 2 and slammed his fist through King Cold. King Cold stood there, shocked and in pain.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any chances." Goku threw King Cold in the air.

"Killer attack." He looked upwards, and blasted King Cold further upwards, throwing him into Namek's sun.

"That was for my son." Goku powered down and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'll see you soon, Son Gohan." Goku whispered.

"I know!" A cheery voice spoke from inside his head.

"What the! King Kai?" Goku concentrated.

"No dad. It's me Dad!" Gohan smiled. "I'm speaking from King Kai's planet. I've been training real hard!" Gohan said happily.

"The amount he eats…" King Kai muttered.

"Gohan…" Tears began to spill from his fathers eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you-"

"It's ok dad. I even get to train with King Kai more! It's fine, I just hope it doesn't happen again. I'll see you soon anyway, so it's all good." Gohan reassured. Goku looked upwards, as if to try and find his son in the clouds.

"Then I'll see you soon." Goku stood up from his kneeling position.

"You don't have to be so quick. I'm gonna train a lot up here, so it never happens again." Gohan smiled. Goku wiped his tears from his face.

"Goodbye, Son." Goku flew off, determine more than ever to wish back his son.

**Cooler**

Cooler flew back down next to his troops.

"Has Frieza And Father come back yet?" Cooler asked.

"No sir." Salza answered.

"Probably dead. The power of the monkey wasn't enough to best me, but it could most likely kill them. I guess the weakling are gone then." Cooler waved his hand away.

"Now all the armies are mine to command. My first order is to scrounge the planet for dragon balls and any remaining monkey scum. Report for the monkeys, as my force probably can't even damage those stubborn bastards." Cooler sat down on a chair, and watched as Salza told the troops what to do. They all flew in different directions, carrying out the orders.

"The saiyan scum will Saturn up sooner or later. Best kill them now." Cooler muttered.

"Yes, but saiyans aren't all you have to worry about." A voice called from behind. Cooler turned around in his seat, curious and annoyed.

"A namekian and two humans. I'll kill you quickly." Cooler stood up.

"Destruction Disc!" Krillin yelled. A disc formed, and the human threw it. It cut clean through the chair that Cooler was sitting at. Cooler jumped upwards, but Krillin had already launched his other attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin yelled. The blast missed Cooler, and Cooler laughed.

"You lo- wait what the-!" Krillin's Kamehameha had come back, and slammed into Cooler. Cooler fell back down to the ground mostly unhurt.

"A good technique. However, I have an even better one!" Cooler put two fingers on his temple.

"Die!" Two beams of energy blasted out of his eyes, slamming into Krillin with full force.

"Krillin!" Tien tried to grab for his friend, but Krillin had already been blasted too far away.

"Shit…" Piccolo muttered. "He's too strong." Piccolo removed his weights.

"Tien. You distract him while I charge up. I've formed a killer technique. It'll blast him away, into the sun." Piccolo put his entire hand or his forehead.

"Go!" Piccolo yelled. Tien grumbled, then dashed forward.

"Killer eyes. TRIPLE TECHNIQUE!" Suddenly, Tien's eyes glowed, then turned white.

"Super Tri-Beam!" He yelled. Cooler stood there, smirking, until the blast slammed into him. Dust flew up and Tien gasped.

"Wha-" Cooler body-slammed the human, throwing him backwards. Cooler tried to stand up, but he found he couldn't.

"What is this power you have! You humans can't be this strong!" Cooler huffed and puffed, his power depleting quickly. Meanwhile, Tien stood, smirking.

"That didn't faze me at all." Said Tien. Cooler screamed in outrage. The Demon dashed towards Tien, and Tien held up his hands, connecting them in a diamond shape.

"ULTRA TRI-BEAM!" A huge diamond shaped blast slammed into Cooler, throwing him backwards.

"ULTRA TRI-BEAM!" Tien roared, 4 more times. Each time the hole Cooler was in got wider and deeper, and his energy was rapidly falling.

"FINISHING MOVE! SUN DESTROYER… **TRI-BEAM!**" Tien roared. The blast slammed into Cooler, who attempted to dodge. The dust settled, and Cooler had lost his right arm.

"Ba-" Tien's elbow slammed into Cooler's stomach. The humans fist rocketed into Cooler's chin, then pushed him upwards. Cooler spat blood. Tien flew upwards and sent a swift punch at Cooler's face, sending the Demon back downwards.

"Finishing Blow! Ultra BLAST!" Tien raised his hand over his head, a huge ball forming. He then threw it, the ball slamming into Cooler and exploding. Cooler shakily stood up, his power depleted and him being in his Fourth Form.

"What- How?" Cooler fell to the ground, blood spewing from his mouth and wounds.

"Tien! It's ready!" Piccolo yelled. Tien smiled, and raised his fist. He slammed it through Cooler's chest,then threw the Demon upwards.

"Now!" Tien yelled. Piccolo grinned and threw up his open palm.

"ULTRA **MAKANKOSAPO!**" A huge swirling blast slammed into Cooler, sending even further upwards. He was soon out of site, and slammed into a huge star.

"_No! This cannot be happening! All my power! Armies! No you BASTARDS!" _Cooler thought. It was too late. He was disintegrated.

"It's-It's done. It's over. He's… dead." Piccolo fell to the ground. Tien smiled. His eyes turned back to normal and Tien also fell.

_**Goku and Vegeta at Bardock…**_

"He was too strong. Every inch of his body was full with power. I doubt the humans stand even have a sliver of a chance of defeating that guy." Bardock munched on the bean.

"Really? Well then, it'll be good fun when I prove you wrong!" Vegeta smirked.

"Hello?" A namekian walked up towards them.

"Who the hell are you!?" Bardock looked at the figure.

"My name is Nail, the protector of the Grand Elder. He has the final ball. He senses you saiyans are good, and that you could have it. But hurry. We don't have much time." Nail explained. Goku jumped in excitement.

"Ok! Let's go!" Goku cheered. The 4 set off towards the Grand Elder.

_**Tien, Piccolo, Krillin**_

Tien and Piccolo lay on the soft grass of Planet Namek, the breeze washing over them like a cool blanket. Unbeknownst to them, a silver Cooler picked up both the bodies. Another flew over and took the body of Krillin. They both flew off, and landed in front of an enormous metal building.

The two Coolers threw the bodies, and they were quietly inserted into huge tubed tanks. Instantly, hundreds of little arms stuck out in the tanks, which were filled with a strange green liquid. The little arms had sharp long needles on them, and they pierced the bodies of the three Z-Fighters, who began to wake up. Tien opened his eyes, and looked around quickly.

"What the… Cooler! How did yo-" A huge metal mask covered both Tien's nose and mouth.

"_How?" _He thought, "_We killed him!"_ A Cooler sat on a throne made of metal.

"I'm guessing you're wondering, how? How is this possible? Well the matter of the fact is, that I'm a very lucky person, or fate just wants to see you suffer. I'm the one willing to comply. I was nearly killed, but fate was fortunately on my side. You slammed me into the Big Gete Star, which has some sort of, I really don't know. But I survived, and came back here. I have a few Namekians gathered, and I want you to watch what happens to them."

The floor in the middle suddenly opened up, and a Namekian was risen upwards. Needles were stuck to him, which made his escape attempts useless.

"This is a child, a random Namekian who didn't have enough luck to survive me. You see, just hurting him isn't enough, though that's partially what I will do. I planted a seed onto this planet the moment I got here, just so I could rule over it for the rest of eternity. It is a huge snake, which has razor sharp teeth, and a hungry appetite. It has an appetite that would make a saiyan disgusted." Cooler stroke the beast from the shadows, his three fingers showing.

"It doesn't matter how it gets food, but it does the job. It also has specific orders to eat the Wish Orbs, and bring them to me. Anything else goes !pop! Right into the stomach." The creature wrapped around Cooler and his throne.

"I want the namekians to feel the same fear as I did. And they will. Oh yes they will." Cooler smiled from the shadows. He waved his hand, and the Namekian fell to the now closed floor. He clearly tried to make movements to get up, but his muscles didn't respond. Instead, a smaller metal cooler wrapped around his forehead and behind. This machine lifted only his head up, enough to see the monster.

"I decided to call this beast the Mizuchi. It will eat the Namekians body from toe to head. Slowly. The Namekian will also be kept alive for as long as possible until, well, we can't save him and Mizuchi eats the slug alive. Cooler pet the beast, who opened its mouth, showing off its fangs once more. The Namekian screamed, and Cooler smiled.

"Mizuchi? Dinner is served." Cooler took his hand off the beast. The Namekians screams filled the silent planet.

**Mizuchi means dragon or legendary serpent creature. It might not be, I just wanted a clever type of name. Eh. **

**WRYYYYYYYYYY! Review plez.**


	5. Chapter 5: Planets True Hidden Power

**I'm setting aside my Destruction fic for a while to focus on this. This just means Destruction uploads will be less often, but people seem to like this more so… **

**This is also an apology. I'm so sorry that I didn't update for such a long time. I know I'm dumb, but I've planned some of the story out. This doesn't mean that the updates will be so quick, but I won't have months of hiatus. I'm truly sorry.**

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and other Dragon Ball materials, except the story.**

Cell landed onto the cold pavement, smiling in an almost manic way. He stared at the bright yellow Capsule Corp building. He raised his hand. And fired. Once. Twice. Three times. The yellow building exploded in a red fury. Cell smiled. An orange man stumbled out the burning wreckage.

"Who-Who are you!?" Yamcha's words were slurred and slow, and his face was contorted in pain and confusion. "There's a baby in there you monster!"

"Trunks I presume?" Cell sneered and Yamcha gasped.

"Who- Who are you! I demand you tell me!" Yamcha yelled.

"You won't ever be able to tell anyone, so I guess I'll indulge you. My name is Cell. The perfect organism. I come from a different timeline, similar to yours. I will gain more power here, and come to destroy the other timeline. I will rule over all timelines, and eventually I'll destroy everything and become all powerful! Then I can be the best, and no one will even try to stop me." Cell raised his hands, taunting Yamcha, making Yamcha extremely angry.

"You cocky-" A sudden sharp pain made Yamcha gasp.

"Careful, _Yamcha. _I said you wouldn't survive. I'm sure you remember. Cell raised his other hand and blasted a small purple beam straight through Yamcha's heart. Yamcha spat out blood, and his eyes rolled over to his head. He fell backwards, dead.

"I guess I should destroy the place now. It brings back, memories." Cell lifted himself into the air and fired another ball at the ruined Capsule Corp building. Just before it hit, Gine launched from out of a broken wall and dashed towards Cell, her fist reaching outwards. Cell caught her fist, and smiled.

"So many new faces! I don't know who you are, but it seems your a saiyan, given that tail around your waist?" Cell bent Gine's arm, breaking the bones in her hand and snapping her arm. She screamed in agony, pain shooting up her arm.

"Sorry. Butterfingers." Cell slammed his fist straight into Gine's ribs, which shoved them inwards. Gine clawed her throat for air, but she couldn't breathe.

"I absolutely despise you saiyans, disgusting fools. I can't stand you stink, your disgusting tails and- I'm sorry but that's my Frieza talking. You see, I'm part Frieza you know." Cell threw Gine to the ground.

"Explains... Your terrible looks." Gine gasped and choked.

"You talk big but can't back it up! My power level is thousands above yours! I'm using 1 percent of my power but you still are losing! It's laughable. Your power level is around 30 million, which is nothing. Go super saiyan. I'm waiting." Gine choked up.

"I don't- I don't have-" Gine stumbled backwards.

"You don't have it. You can't transform? You can't even transform yet? You call yourself powerful? You have the audacity, the _audacity _to call yourself powerful? Your weak! A pathetic idiot! Why?! You will die!" Cell roared. He slammed his fist straight through Gine's chest. He pulled his fist out and Gine fell.

"No one… no one will remember you… once your gone." Gine looked up. Cell looked shocked, but then regained his posture.

"See now that's where you're wrong. I've gotten that speech. And I killed their warriors. And I was remembered. But that's what got me killed. I'm going to do it different. Cell raised Gine upwards.

"Everyone will remember me. Or else there will only be me!" Cell snapped Gine's neck with a single hand. He dropped the limp body onto the floor. Gine was dead.

**Cell(Full Power): 54,500,500,000**

Fasha threw food into her bag.

"Chi Chi we have to go!" Fasha yelled. They had just received the news about the explosion of Capsule Corp, and a green monster who called himself Cell.

"Raditz is already in the ship it's time to go!" Chi Chi whirled around.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Chi Chi had tears in her eyes. They were planning to leave, and if things turned out as bad as they thought it would, they would leave Planet Earth.

"We'll stop by Capsule Corp and pick up Trunks… If he's still…" Fasha muttered to herself. She couldn't come to say it. Fasha looked up at the sky.

"Please, Goku…"

_**Planet Namek…**_

"Release." Cooler ordered. The needles that held the remains limbs of the Namekian child fell away and the limbs were swooped up by Mizuchi. Cooler sighed. A robot suddenly rolled up to them, and relayed a message. Cooler smiled.

"I found you." Cooler smiled.

"Send out 5 of them, and if they don't return, report back to me." He ordered. The robot rolled away.

"These namekians are done for." He flicked his fingers.

"Time to get serious." He sighed. The liquid in Krillin's tank emptied downwards, and cords raised the midget. The cords dropped the midget.

"Wake him up." A needle slammed into Krillin's veins. Krillin's eyes popped open.

"Wha-" A gasp mask encased over Krillin's face, shutting him up.

"I'm taking all your ki. Even if this torture doesn't work, it'll help me grow. I can keep this up. I have no care for your life or death. Soon, I _will _catch your friends." Cooler flicked his fingers. He put his hand outwards and a small ball of ki.

"This… this is worth more than you could ever imagine. A tiny ball of ki." Cooler closed his palm, and Krillin's began to scream as the torture started. Ki began flowing into Coolers body, and Cooler sighed, smiling.

"Thank you, human. You'll help me recover."

_**Grand Elder Guru**_

"Thank you sir." Bardock took the ball, and threw it back towards his son. They turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait. Please… stay." Guru said. Goku stopped.

"Why?" He turned back around.

"I have learned about the culture of Earth, communicating with your Kami. He says that a new threat has already appeared. A being named Cell, who is from the future. Your friends and family are coming to Earth this instant, within 7 days." Guru rumbled.

"Wh-What! Now?! No! That's too dangerous! Is there anyway to stop them?!" Goku's eyes showed with fear.

"No. And added onto that, the enemy is said to be stronger than Cooler. When your people arrive, the last combat village will protect them. It may not be enough." Guru said sadly.

"I promise you, Grand Elder, we will destroy Cooler, and bring peace to this planet." Goku clenched his fist and smiled. Guru smiled, looking 20 years younger as some of his wrinkles disappeared. Goku turned around and blasted off towards his comrades. Guru's face turned grim.

"For the sake of this planet, I hope you succeed…"

_**Metal Cooler**_

Cooler stretched out his arms.

"Thank you, mortal." Cooler grabbed Krillin's neck. "You weren't enough for me, but at least your friends were here." Cooler snapped the mortals neck.

"And you snap like a twig." Cooler tossed the body aside.

"Krillin… no…" Tien's face pressed up against the glass of his container. There were no need for restraints. He was already out of energy.

"Goodbye Namekian, Human…" Cooler stepped outside. He outstretched his arms, bathing in the sunlight.

"Cooler!" A shadow fell over Cooler. A fist smashed into Coolers arm. Cooler smiled. Metal wrapped around Bardock's arm.

"Die!" Cooler flipped Bardock over, slamming him into the ground with his own momentum.

_How… how is he so strong! _Bardock flipped over once again. Cooler took out his arm, and punched. He barraged Bardock, each fist causing more blood to exit his body.

"Tch… scum!" Vegeta charged forward. He clenched his teeth, and screamed. "Hahhhhhh!" His hair flared with power, and transformed into a godly yellow color. He punched forward, but Cooler blocked it with ease.

"What-What the hell?" Cooler used his left arm to beat Vegeta, punching every inch of his body.

"What the hell!" Vegeta spat blood.

"My minions had gathered energy while I was feeding off of humans. While you were off collecting the last ball, I, I was regaling my strength. I am already immortal! You have already lost!" Cooler kicked Bardock away, and shoved his elbow into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta clenched his teeth, and formed an energy ball in his hand.

"Die! Scum!" Vegeta threw the ball and flew backwards. The ball exploded in a powerful fury.

"He-he must be finished… that was my-my strongest blast…" Vegeta looked upwards, smirking and coughing. A foot exited the the smoke. Then the other. A silver leg, and another. His body. Cooler's face was contorted in annoyance.

"You scratched my body." Cooler's voice was filled with full with vicious intent. He threw himself forward and slammed his fist into Vegeta's chest. His fist went straight through Vegeta.

"No… no…!" Goku's eyes widened.

"Your next, Goku." Cooler dashed towards Goku.

"Die!" Goku dodged, and turned Super Saiyan, then ascended beyond.

"I _will _revive my son! I will destroy you!" Goku dodged Cooler's fists.

"Kamehameha!" Goku's blast made a hole into Cooler's chest.

"Nice job Goku. I do congratulate you for your power. But, it will _never _be enough."

**Power Levels**

**Goku and Vegeta(Base): 50,000,000**

**Bardock(base): 55,000,000**

**Goku(SS2): 5,000,000,000**

**Cooler(Metal Final Form, Made of Katchin): ?**

Cooler barraged Goku, slamming him with blades made out of his metal arms. Cuts began to appear, and blood flooded his body. Goku jumped backwards. He blasted ki towards him, but Cooler easily dodged.

"When I was gathering energy, I realized I can use the planet's energy. Doing this connected me with this place. I can now use it. The planet is mine. I can use everything here. With this ability… I can crush you!" Cooler raised one of his hands, and a huge rock flew upwards. The rock flew back down and crushed the saiyan. Goku's energy flared, and the rock was blasted to pieces.

"_What? He can control the planet? Maybe I should just run, his power is already too strong!" _Goku jumped backwards. "_But I can't run away! If I do now, then The Grand Elder might die! He's going to get the Dragon Balls if I run!" _3 mountains from the distance charged the 3 saiyans.

"Move!" Goku yelled. He cut the mountain directed at him in half, but the others were not as lucky. The mountains crushed them, smashing them beneath into the planet.

Two huge surges of power obliterated the mountains. Bardock and Vegeta both stepped out of the enormous crater the mountains had created.

"Again." Cooler flicked his hands, and two trees from the ground rose up. They entrapped Vegeta's arms and legs, making it impossible for him to move. He was too dazed to remove the roots. Part of the planet rose up and smashed into Vegeta and buried him underground, the planet swallowing him up. The planet was taking his ki, seeping what little power he had left in him.

"You coward! You fight with the planet, making us destroy it!" Bardock darted forward, but a huge rock slammed into him. Rocks came out of Namek, and began to pile on top of him. Each time Bardock destroyed a rock, another 5 would take its place. Soon, Bardock was being crushed, and his power was diving downwards.

"Father!" Goku said, alarmed. Cooler smirked.

"I'm not going to lie, I am going full power right now. But, the gap between us is so large, I think you probably don't want to know." Cooler smirked. Goku snarled and launched himself forward, but a Cooler flicked his fingers and tossed him aside.

"Here's a clue," Cooler bent down next to Goku's ear. "I'm more than double your power." Goku's eyes went wide and Cooler punched him in the face and sent him flying. Rocks emerged from Namek, and slammed atop Goku, making him crash onto the Earth. Roots wrapped around his body, preventing him from moving. More rocks slammed into him, and he screamed. His power exploded, and the planets attacks ceased.

"Damn… he's too strong! If I mix my super saiyan and Kaioken, I might have a chance!" Goku jumped upwards. Cooler jumped into the air and flew towards Goku. Goku ripped off his orange gi, leaving only his undershirt.

"Kaioken! Times 20!" Goku yelled, his power skyrocketing. Red aura mixed with the yellow, and he screamed. His body couldn't handle this much. Each nerve in his body roared out in pain, and Goku fell to the ground. Blood spurted out his mouth, the pain nigh unbearable.

"My power…" Goku glared up at Cooler. "_This power… It's strong, but I can't keep it up… maybe I'll use the planet!" _Goku slammed his hands into Planet Namek, reaching and gaining ki.

"What are you doing you insufferable saiyan?" Cooler clenched his fist. Goku's hair flared green, and his power started to slowly rise.

"I'll murder you!" Cooler raised his arm, charging ki. His arm glowed, and Cooler fired. Goku's lack of Kaioken training was damning him once again, and his eyes began to flutter. His vision blurred, and his arms began to be consumed by the planet, roots wrapping around his arms and legs. The ki blast collided with Goku, bringing him back. Cooler blasted forward, and the two traded blows, Goku's endurance back after he gathered the power of the planet. But Coolers metal body and sheer power won out, and Cooler slammed his foot down onto Goku's chest, the devastating blow sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Had enough saiyan?" Cooler raised one hand, and his hand flowed with power. His ki flared, and a huge orange orb began to grow on his palm.

"Die." He jumped upwards and threw the large ball downwards, and it crashed down onto Namek, shredding through the grass and dirt. Goku weakly raised his arms, his hair flicking between black and yellow.

"Ka- Kaioken-" Goku's body shivered, his body spent.

"_Please, Namek… lend me all the energy you can… I can't hold him off much longer!" _Goku pleaded. Energy began to flow from the planet to him, restoring his energy. The ball collided with his hands, and he held it back, but it burned his palms, his power not enough.

"_I need, just a few more seconds!" _Goku began to sink into the planet, it gobbling him up.

Suddenly, a large energy ball tore through Coolers body.

"I...I'm not done yet you mechanical bastard!" Vegeta roared, his power flaring. His hair burst golden, and blasted forward.

**I'm sorry for not doing this quicker.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Living Planet

**I hope I can get this out quicker. Also, I know these arcs have been really quick, so I'm gonna try and slow it down for the Cell arc, and anything after that.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Materials.**

Vegeta fell back towards the ground, blood streaming out his nose.

"I knew you saiyans were dumb but this is an entirely new level." Cooler sighed. Goku dashed forward, but Cooler whipped his tail around and threw the saiyan backwards. Goku spat blood on the ground while slamming his hands on the grass. Ki began to restore his body, rejuvenating his energy and slowly increasing his power.

"So you use the planet to gain power. The first smart thing you've shown me." Cooler slammed his hands into the soil of Namek. His power began to surge and the plants around him began dying at a rapid pace.

"Your source of power isn't training. You take power from others, thinking you, you will be enough. What will happen when it's not, Cooler?" Vegeta stumbled back to his feet, his legs threatening to collapse under him.

"I train. I am the strongest. My power is pure!" Vegeta pointed at Cooler. "Compared to me, you're weak!" Cooler chuckled.

"Your puny attempt at insults are jokes and more like insults to yourself." Cooler retorted. His body began to rust, grass popping out of his metal parts. Vegeta snarled. His body began to power up, blood and golden aura spilling out him.

"You cannot even maintain the Super Saiyan form. You won't be a challenge, or a fun meatbag to thrash around." Cooler sighed. Vegeta screamed, releasing all his full energy. Blood burst out him, but Vegeta ignored the pain, gritting his teeth and hiding his pain.

"Fine then. I'll finish you in a single blow!" Cooler retracted his hands from the planet. Vegeta smirked, while blood trickled down his smile.

"You finally have enough courage to face the Saiyan Prince?" Vegeta taunted.

"A prince is nothing compared to me." Cooler raised up a single finger. An enormous red ball began to grow above his finger.

"Die!" Vegeta dashed forward. Cooler's tail whipped him aside and Cooler threw the ball downwards. The ball exploded, sending Vegeta flying. Vegeta threw a couple blast back, but Cooler's tail whipped them backwards. Vegeta fell, and Cooler's foot smashed Vegeta's bleeding face deep into the Earth.

"Veg-" Goku fell, his body more than past its limit. Cooler cackled, slamming his hands into Planet Namek once more. Energy filled up his body, as the surrounding planets started to be dragged towards Cooler. Cooler's body began to being dotted with grass and roots, the planet starting to grow on him.

Bardock jumped upwards and blasted Cooler. Cooler smiled.

"Your son, who's stronger than you, has tried and failed. I am more than a billion times stronger than you!" Cooler laughed. "What makes you think you could defeat me! I am a god!" Cooler's power doubled, tripled. Bardock grit his teeth and leaped forward. Coole's tail whipped around and smacked Bardock. Bardock's body smashed into the ground.

Bardock climbed out his pit, blood trickling down his body.

Cooler raised his hand up to Bardock's face, his fingertips growing yellow with power. "You are where you are supposed to be. Under a superior race's rule. I completely own you."

Bardock clenched his teeth and threw a punch. He was blasted backwards. Blood began to trickle down his arm. His severed hand lay a few feet next to him. He screamed out his pain. Cooler released a series of yellow blasts at Bardock, breaking away the rest of his armour.

"Goodbye, Bardock." Cooler raised his hand above Bardock's head. Bardock glared at his oppressor. A bright light bounced off of Coolers metallic chest. The only thing that prevented Cooler from becoming another sun was the moss growing on him.

"Ah. I see. The Ginyu's have arrived, late as per usual." Cooler kicked Bardock across the face, knocking him out instantly. Cooler blasted towards the Ginyu force, who began to crawl out of their pods.

"Fashionably late." Cooler landed next to Ginyu, who took a step backwards in fear, nearly tripping back into his pod. Ginyu pushed himself back upwards saluting his leader.

"Put your arm down. I have no need for troops that are late." Cooler blasted the rest of the Ginyu force into dust.

"But you, Ginyu, you must tell me how your power works. I need it. As much as this metal body suits me, I need flesh and blood to control this vast universe. And you will tell me how it is done." Cooler kicked Ginyu backwards. "Stay here while I deal with the insubordinates."

Bardock crawled, desperately clinging to the blue grass. Cooler landed onto him, breaking his ribs.

"Going somewhere?" Cooler Grasped Bardock's head, and lifted the saiyan up. Bardock groaned, his strength leaving his body. Cooler slammed his fist through the low class warrior, and blood gushed out of Bardock's chest. Cooler dropped the saiyan wiping his bloodied fingers onto the saiyans plated armour.

"Disgusting." Cooler slammed his hands into the ground once more, and his power surged. Everything around him began to die, the blue grass turning to brown soil, and even the soil began turning dry. His eyes shot out with energy, turning bright yellow. His entire body was enveloped in concentrated ki. Bardock was blasted away. It seemed that everything was drawn towards him. The planets nearby were being dragged towards Namek, and the space next to him seemed to bend and warp into ridiculous shapes. Grass began to grow at his fingers, then his arms.

"What the…" Cooler attempted to lift himself up, but the grass was firm. Roots began to envelop him.

"These plants!" Cooler filled his metal hand with energy, but the metal rot away, turning to dust in mere seconds. His feet were planted to the ground, and all four limbs began to disappear. Large roots slowly encased him, a large one piercing through his chest. Life began to restore, and the roots started to resemble a tree.

"No! Nooo!" His body completely rusted away, his head the only thing that remained. His voice cut out, and the enormous tree overtook him.

"I… wi- will not los-lose!" Coolers voice was muffled, but it was well heard. The planet began to rush forward, Cooler having become Namek.

**I'm sorry this was short, but I wanted to leave on a cliffhanger. Next one will be longer. Peace.**


End file.
